Emotions Of the Mind
by Bakura13
Summary: Random musing from different characters. Some swearing involved. Please read and review, and tell me what you think about these o_O
1. Crying Azure Eyes

Crying Azure Eyes  
  
[I don't own any of the characters and such. This is just random angst musings and stuff.]  
  
It's all the same. Day in day out, I go to school and watch the other less fortunate of my peers enjoying themselves. Why is it that I cannot enjoy life as much as them? I own a company; I have my loving little brother. I feel so alone. I spend time and time again, working endlessly. I am a genius when it comes to academics. I stride over the limits of simple business inventions. But I fail to become happy in life.  
  
If only mom and dad did not die. Everything would be a bit better. I would have someone to talk to. Someone else to share my pride and achievements. I have Mokuba, but he is too young to understand. I do not dare tell him that I am unhappy. He would just fall within the depths of sorrow as well. I am his brother, not his father. He has not angered me. He has only made me proud. He is so innocent, I've lost my innocence.  
  
I am starting to become like the elder Kaiba that took us in. That bastard...that worthless bastard only made things worse. He made me what I am and I am sorrowful. I have too much guilt for me to even take in. I am glad that I killed him. I am glad that the bastard died a horrible death. He deserved it. He did not deserve us. So cruel, this life is.  
  
My sanity is being degraded with every moment that passes. I do not have a grip on life. I try to look on the bright side, but things just get bleaker. Mokuba does not seem to notice...I thank the heavens for that. It would be too much of a burden for me if he was unhappy as me. The loneliness is killing me. I do not dare use suicide. My brother will be left alone to this cruel world...he is too young to lose another family member. He will end up like me...isolated...lonely and cold.  
  
I have many enemies, rivals, no friends. I do not dare cry. I do not shed a tear. I want to stay strong, but my mind begs to differ. I am to remain alone, cold and most of all...Seto Kaiba.  
  
[So...how did you like it? Please review and I'll probably have some more of these lovely angst moments for other characters in the near future.] 


	2. Innocent Little Child

Innocent Little Child  
  
[I'll probably give up on this useless angst stuff...so..yea.. . I don't own stuff...and probably some spoilers....well...a lot...major ones? o_O.]  
  
Why is big brother so mean to some people? I mean, I can understand him being mean to Joey because Joey mostly acts like a jerk. But he doesn't have to be THAT mean to Yugi and Bakura. They haven't done anything wrong. I wonder what my big brother is thinking...maybe he's so mean to almost everyone since mom and dad...as he said...went on a long trip. But that can't be it. Mom and dad are probably dead...I guess he only lied to me cause he didn't want me to be sad. That's my big brother for you.  
  
Sometimes Seto is a little closed off sometimes. He sort of goes to his room and closes his door, working on papers for his job and stuff. He owns a company but he should at least have SOME time to have some fun! Sometimes I think that Seto doesn't have any fun at all. He's too serious and that's maybe that makes him what he is. A good duelist and an overworking brother, I guess. Everyday or so, I look through his big breifcase full and duel monster cards. He sure has a lot of them. His favourite is the Blue Eyes White Dragon. That monster could beat Yugi's Dark Magician anytime!  
  
Gosh...I sure miss mom and dad...even though I didn't know them for very long...Seto said that they were wonderful people; the best parents we could ever have. When we were sent to that orphanage, all the other boys kept picking on me...stealing my toys...rubbing my face into the dirt. But Seto always came to my rescue. They all feared him more than they did me. I guess no one else picked on me after that; knowing that my big brother would be there to chase them off. Then one day this man came to the orphanage, looking for some intelligent boy to take as his adopted son. He saw Seto and said that he wanted him, but my big brother said that he wouldn't go anywhere without me. So they settled it at a game of chess. I've always liked playing that with my brother, and I swear that he'd let me win. Anyways, it ended up that Seto had won, so the man had to take both of us home.  
  
But geez! His house was gigantic! He could fit the whole orphanage in there! The guy didn't like me very much. He always hung out with Seto and talked about..this...confusing business stuff. He more or less didn't like me at all. He never talked to me at dinner, or before and after school. Then it happened. That guy hit me and he kept beating me because I bothered him while he was working! It wasn't my fault! It hurt so much, then Seto came in, telling me to go get some ice. I did what he said but I wondered why Seto didn't come with me; being my big brother and all. I got some ice from the freezer and wrapped it up in a little towel. I didn't want our mean foster dad to hurt me again so I stayed in the corner of the kitchen, by the phone and I rested the ice on my face; which hurt the most. I heard a scream and some glass breaking. Seto! He must have been hurt! I then jumped up and raced back upstairs, only to see my big brother there, looking out the window from the mansion. He noticed me and he looked sad and said that the guy threw himself out of the window.........  
  
Truthfully, I didn't REALLY mind that the mean guy was gone.........he hurt me a lot and I didn't get any more beatings. It is just me and Seto now.........  
  
[And.........that's the late addition to the stuff . And I THINK that Seto pushed the guy out of the window of the Kaiba Corp. building.........Meh. Anyways. How do you like this so far? Who should I write about next?] 


End file.
